1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developing apparatus used in image recording apparatuses such as printers and copy machines, and in particular to a technique for removing toner adhering to a surface of a developing roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid developing apparatus develops an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of a photosensitive substance by toner contained in a liquid developer (liquid developer) adhering to the surface of a developing roller. If there is left toner which is not used for development on the surface of the developing roller, then stable development of the electrostatic latent image cannot be obtained.
Conventionally, therefore a cleaning or squeezing roller is provided to rub the surface of the developing roller (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8 15993). The cleaning roller rubs and removes toner adhering to the surface of the developing roller. As such a cleaning roller, a roller having nonwoven fabric such as cotton wound around it may be used. Further, a foam roller made of urethane may be used. Furthermore, a brush roller made of an acrylic resin, nylon, rayon, or the like may be used.
In a conventional removing method, however, the cleaning roller rubs the surface of the developing roller while the cleaning roller is being wetted with the liquid developer. Therefore, the cleaning roller is likely to have stain and clog. It is thus difficult to hold desired cleaning performance over a long period of time. For keeping the image quality constant, therefore, it becomes necessary to replace the cleaning roller frequently, resulting in increased cost. From the viewpoint of facilitating the maintenance as well, improvement is desired.